


Delicate Good Castle

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kengo is more than what he was meant to be. Post-series, spoilers for 46-48.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Good Castle

The club falls into a steady routine of testing, testing, testing. They all want to go into space; they all want to meet the advanced aliens that made the Core Switch, and by extension, Kengo.

Kengo isn't always sure he wants to meet his creators. But he reminds himself that he is no longer a Core Child. He's not a data-gathering device, he's a person. Gentarou would say that he was always a person who happened to be a data-gathering device for an alien species, but Gentarou is Gentarou.

He retains most of his memory of the time that he was a Core Child. There are little bits that are out of reach, but the rest are there. What is mostly missing is data, knowledge, information about the species that made him, things that he feels like he once knew. But what made him a human? He remembers it all.

Sometimes he wonders how human he is, whether he can have kids, what DNA he'll pass down to them. He's been able to do some analysis, and that along with his human genes - probably a combination of Gamou's and his father's - there's something alien in there. He supposes that there's something in him that recorded all the data of being human, and that it didn't go away when he was changed. Maybe his children will have something in them that records the data that is humanity, just like he does. Or did.

Other times he wonders if he's still considered a Core Child. Whether he'd be taken away from his friends to have his data pulled out of him. There's nothing in him that tells him what would have happened after, whether he'd have been returned to Earth or been decommissioned as the project was done. Or maybe transformed to live as one of their own, all the memories of being Kengo erased.

It's why he doesn't hurry things, and why he probably won't be with the others. Earth can make contact without its Core Child. He has a life ahead of him, and it doesn't include them. It includes space, and technology, and the certain knowledge that he was once a machine himself. 

He's grown beyond his programming. He's become his own person. And there is nothing that can change that.


End file.
